Hair dryers are commonly used by both salon professionals and individuals at home to dry and style hair. Typical hair dryers require a wired connection with a wall outlet in order to power the blower motor, heating element, and other electronic components of the hair dryer. However, a wired connection is not without drawbacks. When camping or otherwise outdoors and away from a wall outlet, it is impossible to use such hair dryers. Additionally, such environments may lack proper lighting, and an individual may not be able to see well when attempting to use the hair dryer. In order to address these concerns, the present invention provides a solar powered cordless hair dryer having a light array for illuminating objects and surfaces of interest to the user.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to hair dryers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to cordless hair dryers, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,264, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,253, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,601, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2002/0157276, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,475.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. For example, these prior art devices require a wall outlet connection to recharge a battery, so that they do not truly function as a cordless hair dryer. Further, none of the prior art devices provide an LED for illumination and a solar panel for powering the hair dryer.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing animal deterring devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.